Under the Lantern Lights
by Akino Hakume
Summary: A chance meeting between the past and the presence during the Wutain Lantern Festival as past revenge is taken and passion lit up like fire in the cool jungle nights. Set in the Walking Out on Destiny Universe but noncanon to it.


A/N: So I like played Assassin's Creed for the first time and suddenly my brain went straight to Vincent and Tseng. Don't ask how that happened but the homoeroticism in the Assassin's Creed games is so subtle that it's tantalizing. So yeah, a nice little ex-Turk on Turk action. You love it, I know. In this I imagined what it would be like if Tseng, a bit up in years at Turk, ever got to cut loose on his assignments, ever got to enjoy it. I explored it a little bit and this is what came out. I wonder sometimes if I need help. Anyway. This is set in the WOD universe but is non-canon to it. Just a side something to get me out of a light slump I'm trying to fall into.

Note: I stumbled across my old Chinese New Year stuff from my Mandarin Class and dug up notes on the lantern festival and thought it would be appropriate for this. The song Tseng sings as he eats tángyuán is called "The Song of Tángyuán." We sung it in class for a grade. It's a kinda silly song but seemed appropriate for Tseng in this fic. The song I listened to most on this is Honey Thief by Halou. It provided the atmosphere I needed to complete this when it came to Tseng and Vincent's meeting here.

l

Walking out on Destiny Omake!

**Beneath the Lantern Lights**

l

The crowd was a thick stream of tourists and natives alike. The streets were lit by large multicolored paper lamps that were both hung and carried. The people were dressed in various robes of beautiful colors and designs that trailed the floor. Laughter was everywhere in the imperial city and the air pulsed with the sound of the female drummers throwing their passion against their assigned drums. They pounded and swayed with t he heavy steady beat, hammering like the hearts of every Wutain citizen calling out to their blood like a war cry from far away. Those rhythms intertwined with sounds of life emanating from the people, and the boom of fireworks lighting up the sky were the lifeblood and spirit of Wutai. More fireworks flew off into the sky and exploded, lighting up even the darkest alleyways of the imperial city.

In one of these dark alleys, a thin gloved hand pressed over trembling lips. A soft whimpering that could not be heard by the crowd floated up to the ears of the assailant. Dark eyes wide with fear were set into a face far too young to be in the clutches of this man behind him. He was walked backwards, further and further into the darkness away from the salvation of the lanterns and crowd. A chin rested on his shoulder and a voice whispered his ear, deep and sensual in its tone. It held the serenity of the pleasure house slaves and he almost relaxed into it.

"You must stay quiet," he said. "It's very important that you're quiet. If you are, then this will be over quickly."

Leviathan help me, was all he could think as he was dragged into the shadows. A trickling sound was nagging the back of his consciousness amidst the panic he felt. He was turned around and pressed against the wall coming face to face with his assailant. He almost screamed, hoping his father's bodyguards would catch on that he was missing when a finger pressed against his lips.

"Shh." He felt the air breeze over his face and he trembled. "Don't scream. You were very brave and will slip away soon."

Confused, his opened his mouth to speak but suddenly felt weak and sleepy. His legs gave out and he slid down the wall slowly. His hand landed in a puddle and he looked down at it in distant fascination. It was blood…his own blood.

Tseng squatted down and gently closed the eyes of the dead teen. This boy's father had crossed ShinRa one too many times and the boy himself, despite his age, had been a willing participant. Tseng had been merciful in this assignment, stabbing the boy in a painless area of his lower back. The boy had been so frightened he didn't even notice the blood dripping down his lower back. Tseng stood up, he had one more before the lanterns went out. He slipped off his gloves and poured a vial of ammonia inside them before casting them into the trash. He shivered. It was always cold in the imperial city around this time and snow often littered the ground and he often hated extreme temperatures. Too cold, too hot, he hated both. He adjusted the robe around his chángpáo, lowering his head. The golden cranes printed on the fabric shimmered in the dim lighting as he made his way quietly through the crowd. His hair was held up by various ornaments and his walk was a gentle sway like water as he flowed in and out of the crowd, searching the more prestigious festival goers. He was given a few appreciative glances and a few propositions whispered in his ears for his feminine charms even though it was quite easy to tell he was male. His ears caught a voice he'd been training his ears to hear since he'd received his assignment. Laughter and strings of perverted filth permeated his sensitive ears and he moved seamlessly through the crowd to get closer. Here was the voice he was searching for, perfect. The blood of his son was still warm and he'd found him. He spotted the man with two courtesans at his side, drunk and enjoying the finery this man could provide him. Tseng, being the Turk he was, knew that these were hardly the man's flavor in the privacy of his home. The man, foreign to this country with his fair hair and bright brown eyes, had a taste for Wutain men. This preference was mainly for the androgynous property of male beauty in Wutai. Tseng found that much of what he'd learned during his short stay at the brothel would come in handy.

Tseng slipped close but still far enough to not be suspicious. He ordered a drink of plum wine from the vendor near their area and his gray eyes flitted over to the man that would be his target. Success. The man's eyes caught his and Tseng shyly averted his eyes, playing coy and allowing a light blush to tint his cheeks. His target immediately reacted, turning down a second drink for the courtesan. Tseng sipped the rest of the plum wine before turning away and walking into the crowd. He didn't even have to look back to know that the man was following him. Tseng glanced over his shoulder once in a while to show a flash of his moon grey eyes that showed certain lust in them. It was genuine, but the question was what sort of lust they betrayed. His target cut through the crowd, having lost him momentarily. His eyes scanned the area and noticed Tseng disappear beneath the entrance to a temple garden. Tseng watched from the shadows as the man turned this way and that in search of him. He had to admit, in another life, Tseng would've succumbed to such a man. His blonde hair was clean well kept, his eyes such a beautiful honey hazel much brighter than his son's, and his face chiseled in appealing masculinity. Oh yes in another life, someone with power and such sexual appeal would've had Tseng for a night, but only for one. After all, there was only one in this world who had the true power to conquer him and his lust for blood. For now, he decided to enjoy this, savor it. After all, who knew when he would be allowed to do field work again?

"Where are you, little crane," the man called in what he thought was seductive voice.

Tseng smiled a bit. Kitten, Tiger, Black Bird, Raven, Tengu, Guard Hound, Panther, all these animals had been called to him in endearment, but Crane was definitely a new one. He bet his target said that to all the boys. Tseng sank back into the shadows to allow his target to search for him a bit more.

"Dammit, must've lost him."

"Wǒ zhèlǐ, wǒ de xūnjué." _I am here, my lord._

The man turned to see Tseng standing near a white lantern, his normally dark eyes lit up like two pale moons. A serene smile was on his lips that turned seductive upon the man's approach.

"So I guess you only speak Wutainese or whatever. That's okay," his target said, caressing his cheek. "We both know what we want."

Tseng closed his eyes effectively looking up at the man with a shy gaze. His target leaned forward, caressing his cheek like a sweet lover and pressing gentle chaste kisses to both corners of Tseng's mouth before pressing against his lips fully. Hands did not immediately fly to his clothing as he expected. His target took his time to delve and taste Tseng's mouth in gentle sweeps of his tongue. He walked Tseng backwards until he was pressed against one of the garden trees and pressed himself against the Turk fully. Tseng actually shivered at the solid body beneath the festival robes. This was highly unexpected and caught the Turk off guard. He had not been prepared for the man who was one of the top human traffickers and gun runners on the planet to be a gentle, generous lover. As butterfly kisses rained down on his jaw and throat, Tseng allowed his eyes to close and enjoy the feeling for a while. A non-native who touched like this, understood that harshness and force was not how to make a Wutain submit to him. What a rare find, especially since these hands had touched male and female alike in dank warehouses and smuggling ships. Could these callous free hands really have broken in dozens and dozens of young slaves every month? Tseng was glad his sinister smile could not be seen by his target. Yes, such gentle unselfish lovers could be capable of so many things. However, when the man looked at him with such respect and desire in his eyes for Tseng's beauty, Tseng doubted his mission briefly. Could a man capable of silently respecting beauty, watch as the whip struck bare skin and listen to cries of pain and humiliation?

Tseng stared unfeeling into those eyes. Yes, he was very capable. After all, he knew this man. Every hand he'd passed through as a child had been a hand he'd bitten off and killed. Every single hand…except one. He knew that this was just what the man was like when business was not involved. Tseng pulled the man to him kissing him in earnest and receiving an eager response before the man tensed in surprise and jerked away. His eyes were wide with horror and pain as he clutched the deep stab wound in his shoulder. Tseng stood there with Vincent's knife in his hand, blood running from the blade. His grey eyes were dilated and the dim lantern light made his gaze predatory like a great cat stalking its prey. His target was frozen on the spot, his voice caught in his throat. Tseng laughed deeply as the man backed away far too slow for his taste. The beast within him curled and snarled, waiting to be let free on this man.

"Yùnxíng, wǒ de xiǎo lǎoshǔ!" _Run, my little rat._

The man did not understand the words, but something on a primal level made him flee. He needed to get into a crowd. Yes that was it; he needed a crowd. He glanced back to find that Tseng had disappeared. This did nothing to relieve his fear and he made his way as quickly as he could back to the lanterns, follow their light as a last hope. He made it to the top step and relief had washed through him as he took the last step to the crowd. He never made it. He was snatched back into the darkness by his hair and a knife plunged into his stomach. The gloved hand over his mouth prevented his scream as the knife was ran from his lower stomach all the way up to his abdomen, cutting through the fabric with no more resistance than water.

"Shh…see, now everyone can see the gutless filth you are and you'll never lay hands on another child again."

The dark whisper in the man's ear made him fear death much more than he ever had his life. He cried, heavy tears running down his face.

"Don't worry about your son. He was given a less painful fate than you. Now, crawl, beg for help, and know it's too late for forgiveness."

Tseng let the man go and watched him crawl up the rest of the stairs, his gut torn open and his intestines trailing beneath him. He cried but was unable to scream from the shock. Oh yes, he crawled and Tseng watched as the man outstretched his hand to the crowd. It dawned on him that no one was actually looking and he was too far away for someone to realize that there was blood around him. He put his head down and Tseng heard pained sobs of suffering. He had the choice to stab the man in the back and end it. He smirked and cleaned his knife, walking away from the dying man with no more emotion than when he entered with. He slipped into the festival and enjoyed the lights, his conscience clear.

"I love the Lantern Festival." He said to no one. He decided to get a bite to eat now that the truly deadly hunger was satisfied. He felt calm, high even, sated after a good kill. This had been a good assignment. He stopped to at one of the vendors and bought a bowl of tángyuán and returned to the hotel. He slipped off the robe that was over his chángpáo and tossed it on the bed. He changed out of the beautiful robes and put on something more practical to relax in. The need to blend in was no longer necessary. He opened the dual window to let the summer air into his room and perched on the sill. He ate the dumplings slowly, enjoying true food from his homeland. As he listened to the resounding drums of the festival, a tune came to his mind that caused memories of his childhood with his master flooded in. The master had been kind enough to take him to his first lantern festival and taught him the song for his favorite festival dish. Tseng's eyes grew distant as he stared out over Wutai and without realizing it, his mouth moved to form the words.

_Sell Tángyuán,Tángyuán sold._

_The young man's Tángyuán is very round._

_Come quickly if you want Tángyuán_

_Eating Tángyuán can help your family reunite_

_Tángyuán, Tángyuán, Sell Tángyuán_

_If you are late, the Tángyuán will sell out_

_Aiyo, Aiyo_

His voice died to a whisper. He'd heard it. Yes, he heard the slight shifting of the roof shingles. He pushed the last piece of tángyuán into his mouth and slipped off the sill. _Ready when you are,_ he thought placing the bowl on the dresser. At least he had been allowed to finish it. He didn't need shoes; they would only get in the way. He did however slip Vincent's knife under the waist band of his sweats and tied his hair back in a tight pony tail. Should it be pulled he could easily cut himself free. He at least was thankful that he'd been given fair warning before the chase began. Taking a sip of water, he kept his back turned to the window. The attack didn't come from the window and somehow he should've known it wouldn't. The door was blasted open by the door knob being shot clean off. Tseng quickly dodged to the side and crouched by the bed searching for his attacker. No one came in and no one was in the room. His pulse was thundering as his eyes plotted his escape.

"Where are you?" He whispered. Displaced air behind him alerted him and he dodge rolled forward, pulling the knife from his pants. It sparks flew when it met metal and Tseng smirked up at his assailant. "You thought it would be so easy?"

Vincent chuckled. "I'd be disappointed if it were!"

The Cerberus was drawn and Tseng was barely missed by the bullet. He had no doubt that if Vincent had wanted him shot, he would've been already bleeding. Tseng flew to the balcony with Vincent in hot pursuit of him. He cut one of the lines holding the Lantern and used it to swing down into the crowd, startling the festival goers. He tucked and rolled to his feet, taking off in a mad dash. People moved to the side for him as he sprinted down the streets as fast as he could. Out the corner of his eye he saw Vincent's silhouette running against the full moon. Those crimson eyes stayed on him and that was the way he wanted it. Tseng banked left trying to get clear of the crowd. He jumped steps and darted around corners, every now and then a bullet hitting the wall behind him or in front of him. Whenever he turned a wrong way, a bullet struck near his feet and forced him the other way. Vincent was toying with him, but Tseng was going to win. Tseng was going to escape this time even if he had to fight his mentor head on. That was the point; if he the "mouse" escaped then Vincent would lose.

Tseng climbed up a fire escape and hit the rooftops, a change in his usual tactic. He iced the roof behind him with materia he'd hid in his pocket. Vincent ended up having to detour from his route and give Tseng the time to gain some distance. Tseng used the rooftops to navigate the imperial city as fast as he could. He jumped down landing gracefully near an empty temple that had been converted into a museum. Tseng slowed to a quick stride. He didn't hear or sense Vincent anywhere. Normally the man gave off an aura of pure chaotic darkness, one that sung to his blood and pulled that beast within him into unrest. Tseng shivered at the thought that he'd often been witness to when those blood tainted eyes turned to burning amber. The desire to be near that volatile being had been nagging at him like incurable itch. He shook his head trying to concentrate and not focus on the way his blood quickened at the thought of being pinned by those eyes.

He stalked round the temple until he found a place that was full of lanterns. They all gave off a soft glow and the thin wires that hung from the ceiling gave the illusion that these were floating lights. He walked among them, his eyes filling in awe at the effect and the air in the room was calm, serene. There was the scent of dragon blood incense and he inhaled deeply. He suddenly felt secure around all those lights and that heady scent as if it would keep all darkness from him and he felt the beast quiet for a moment. His guard dropped without him realizing it.

A clawed hand snapped the band that held his ponytail and a human hand gripped his hair straight at the root, tugging his head back with a hard jerk and wringing a sharp cry from his throat. The gold and black claw rested on Tseng's stomach where his black muscle shirt had risen a bit with the bend of his body. The sharp talon like tips ghosted over the skin of his abs.

"Is this how you did it? Should I do the same? Gut you from bottom to top to insure your pretty little guts hung out?"

Tseng shivered as the claws ran up to his diaphragm in a mock motion of what he'd done to his target. "Oh no, you wouldn't do that to me, Vincent. To some poor fool, but not to me," he said breathlessly.

"Then tell me," Vincent breathed into his ear. "Why does the idea of your blood spilling sound so appealing?"

Tseng arched when that claw scrapped a little harder against his skin, drawing shallow lines in his chest. "Vincent," he moaned.

He heard a deep chuckle in his ear sending chills down his spine. He couldn't tell if he was afraid or excited, perhaps both. A heavy cocktail of adrenaline and arousal made his senses high as the gunman pressed against his back. Vincent mouth made gentle biting motions up his neck until he bit tiny patch of skin just below his jaw. Tseng's knees buckled and he fell back against Vincent, all thoughts of flight and fight leaving him. Vincent chuckled in his ear.

"Right here in this temple? You defile your heritage."

"As you do yours," Tseng whispered breathlessly. "Both of us bring shame to Mother Wutai. What's one more sin, teacher?"

Vincent felt his groin tighten at Tseng's words and he let go of the shorter man, letting him stumble to the ground. Tseng wasn't the type to stay down so Vincent was quick on him. He pinned the wild Wutain to the ground and gripped his wrist tight with the clawed hand ensuring that he could get no leverage with the knife. Tseng fought hard but Vincent was successfully between his legs making it impossible to properly kick him. He tugged at Vincent's hair as a last resort but was kissed before he could damage the silken strands. The dominating way Vincent took his mouth mirrored the gentleness of the man he'd killed but there was a dark sable lust underneath that kindness that drew away any instinct to dominate Tseng had. It called him to submit in all ways. Vincent pulled away and moved to his neck, his fangs scraping pale skin until he found a suitable place to bite. He sunk the sharpness of those fangs in drawing a sharp hiss from Tseng and caused the Turk's back to bow. Tseng's legs struggled to find leverage on the temple floor to turn the tables but Vincent practically wrote the book on Turk takedowns and he knew he would not be able to move. He didn't dare admit that he didn't want to.

"My little cub has grown fierce and wild in my absence," Vincent whispered hotly. "You feel you can best me now?"

"You're a has-been, Valentine. Of course the younger generation could defeat you," Tseng said breathlessly though there was no real bite to his words. "You're nothing but the past-OH!

Vincent smirked as Tseng's head lolled back and his entire body arched when he gripped his arousal through the thin sleep pants. "Don't fool yourself, Tseng. I'd fucking break you."

Tseng cried out in earnest when Vincent bit his nipple through his shirt. The gunman kissed him once again pushing up his shirt. He didn't even notice that his wrist had been released as Vincent held him captive with his kiss. The gunman's tongue weaved a seductive spell within his mouth, tasting him like no one ever had. There was only a second to lift his shirt over his head before Vincent's lush mouth found him again and kept him silent. His human hand slipped underneath the waist band and rubbed in the gentle urgency of a kind lover. Tseng broke the kiss to gasp and tug at Vincent clothes, unbuttoning and unbuckling as he went. He soon had Vincent bare-chested above him and he sat up to run his tongue over the scars there. Vincent grunted above him but pinned Tseng back down on the temple floor. He tugged Tseng's pants off, taking his time about making his way down his captive's body. There was that frustrating slowness that he used to keep Tseng at bay and he wished the older man would not take such care with him but he knew it was for his own good.

"Patience is our virtue," Vincent whispered into his belly button.

Tseng whined as Vincent's tongue delved into the small dip and swirled there. He shuddered beneath him and his legs squirmed trying to find some way to relieve the tension the pleasure was causing. Vincent's mouth moved down and luckily Tseng's loud moan was muffled by the festival's fireworks. Vincent expertly worked his mouth over Tseng's cock, grazing it lightly with his sharpened teeth and slid his tongue along the slit. Tseng's eyes rolled at the stimulation and deep moans and gasps of appreciation filled the empty temple.

"God, Vincent, wait…too much."

Vincent moaned around him sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. He was able to control his hands as he dug his fingernails into the man's shoulder. Vincent pulled back just before Tseng found relief drawing a feral growl from the man beneath him. Vincent chuckled and went for the lube in his shirt pocket. Tseng lifted up and quickly worked Vincent's pants just as he was pulling the packet out. Tseng pulled the constricting leather down a bit and was about to lower his head to the erection there, but his hair was roughly grabbed and yanked. Tseng cried out, enjoying the sting of his hair being pulled. Vincent's tongue silenced his cries while he punctured the lubrication packet with his claw. He palmed Vincent's erection making him groan and forcibly shove Tseng back on the floor.

"You didn't win, Tseng! You have no lines in this play," Vincent whispered, pinning the Wutain down and raking his clawed hand on Tseng chest. He stared into Tseng's eye admiring the dark lust clouded gaze that reflected the lights of the lanterns. Held Tseng's jaw with the golden attachment to insure he did not move as he slid the sleep pants all the way off. Tseng shivered at the cool air breezing against his legs but he while Vincent was distracted, he busied himself reaching for the discarded knife. When Vincent leaned down to kiss him, Tseng pressed the blade to his throat making the gunman pause. Vincent's brow arched and he laughed.

"Never was the type to go down quietly," Vincent whispered against his lips.

"You taught me never to let a man get the better of me. Fuck!" Tseng's threw his head back and his grip on the blade loosened when Vincent's free hand massaged his cock.

Vincent snatched the blade from him and tossed it completely out of reach. He kissed Tseng breathless, almost to the point of lightheadedness. Tseng's body relaxed beneath him as the hand worked over him in a slow rhythm not allowing him to build back up to that near climax he'd been so close to. Vincent licked the expanse of Tseng's neck being rewarded with shivers. He took his time prepping Tseng, knowing that any wrong move would put Tseng back his guard and the slippery Wutain would _find _a way back to that knife. He was slow, meticulous about it but didn't spend too much time with it. After all, who knew when they would be caught? Tseng legs spread wider in careless vulgarity and Vincent settled between them enjoying Tseng's trusting of him and no one else.

Vincent watched Tseng's face the entire time he penetrated the Wutain. Watching those frosted eyes darkened to almost black and then roll with pleasure was what Vincent lived for every time they played this game. He slide home and held still in order for Tseng to come back to his senses. Tseng felt his mind and body fall out of sync with every pulse of Vincent's length inside of him. Only with Vincent was he able to let go like this and allow himself to be dominated by the stronger, the fitter, and the naturally selected survivor. This animalistic desire and fueled so many encounters between them and Tseng came back again and again as the rat who would run from Vincent, the regal black cat that would chase. He would track him and pin him and claim his prize just like now. Tseng opened his eyes now almost silver with the rush of adrenaline and diluted Mako in his veins and gazed into Vincent's predatory blood colored eyes. He saw what he looked like reflected them. He saw himself as prey. Now, Vincent would consume him.

"Qǐng," Tseng panted. "Shuō chūlái…" _Please, say it…_

Vincent paused and held Tseng's jaw with his clawed hand, the golden talons digging into the soft flesh of his face. His eyes held Tseng's captive as he leaned close enough to brush their lips together. His voice rang deep in Tseng's ears and he shivered over every perfectly enunciated word.

"Nǐ shǔyú wǒ." _You belong to me_

Before the shivers stopped in his spine, Tseng cried out when Vincent suddenly pulled out and thrust in brushing against his prostate on the first go. His hands flew up and clawed the pale flesh of Vincent's back, delighting in the feel of it under his hands. His legs wrapped around Vincent's waist and his back bowed from the floor. Vincent's face was buried in his neck, giving light controlled nips to Tseng's unmarred throat. His hips worked in slow controlled motions, like waves on water and Tseng was the shore they ended against. Tseng's eyes rolled as his mind entered the high that was sex between he and Vincent. His prostate was struck with the same accuracy as Vincent's victims and his body rolled with the motions and his vocal cords sung for every electric jolt of pleasure.

"Nín xiǎng yào gèng duō ma?" _You want more?_

Tseng couldn't form coherent thought to answer him. All he knew was Vincent's body joined with his and how good it felt in his arms. He managed to gasp out bit of confirmation before his head went blank once more.

"Gèng duō!"

Vincent's chuckle tickled his ears and he all but screamed when those talented hips snapped against his in a harsh tempest of lustful thrusts. He was driven into with a force that could not be fought and all he could do was move with him. This man, gods, this man who had broken lover after lover in heart and mind and been broken in both counts; this man who would slit a victim's throat and in turn touch a lovers cheek with the scent of blood still on his hand; this man with the deadly strength to strangle and kill while giving the healing arms and words to those who needed him. This man who had taken a young boy destined to be nothing but a whore and to spend the rest of his life restrained with disgusting men between his legs and turned him into a honorable, albeit coldblooded, assassin. And even now, this man played his body like a fine tuned instrument and turned him into something that could actually be called a lover.

"Wǒ ài nǐ!" the words spilled fluidly out of his mouth just before Vincent covered his mouth with his own. That tantalizing tongue took the words and the feeling behind them and swallowed them whole as Tseng was wholly consumed by the man, the demon named Vincent.

He felt the tightening in his gut as his orgasm built. It had him strung high and what little mind he had left he lost it. His back arched off the floor in rolling movements, his body undulating. Vincent plunged harder and deeper until Tseng cries turned into horse screams. Vincent sat up a bit pulling Tseng from the floor so that he was straddling him as Vincent balanced on his knees. Tseng instinctively wrapped his arms around him, his hair tossing to the side and his eyes dilating. This new position maintained the depth and angle Vincent had found and forced Tseng's voice to bend to his will. Tseng clawed his back leaving long deep trenches and blood spilled down ivory skin. The scent of it made Vincent grip Tseng's behind with bruising force and snapped his hips like a feral beast in rut. It was just this side of painful and with Tseng's erection pressed between the two of them, rubbing against Vincent's defined abs, he knew he would not last.

"Vincent!" Tseng cried in warning.

"I know," Vincent whispered. "I know what you need."

Vincent hooked his arm around Tseng waist, supporting him with his inhuman strength. He threaded his fingers into Tseng's silken hair and twisted his fingers around the locks until he was able to pull them taut. When he was, he yanked hard enough to jerk Tseng's head back and wring a pained/pleasured scream from Tseng. His eyes roved over Tseng's neck, the crimson orbs zeroing in on the pulse thudding beneath his skin. There was a time during his recovery and merger with Chaos where taking this sort of pleasure disgusted him. But these nights with Tseng made him see that the pleasure was double edged. The pleasure he took was the same as the pleasure he gave. Tseng loved it and so did he. With the swiftness of a Midgar Zolom, Vincent struck, his canines sinking all the way into the flesh and drawing a well of blood. Tseng's lips parted in a silent scream and he clung to Vincent as he was all but flung over the edge of ecstasy. He came hard panting his stomach and Vincent's chest with his essences. Vincent moaned when Tseng's body constricted around him tight. With the taste of Tseng's pleasure spiked blood and the squeeze and pull of his body, Vincent' came with his face buried in the Wutain's throat. He groaned against the flesh and bit harder as he spilled hot fire into Tseng. The Turk's eyes rolled and his arms became limp. Vincent eased his thrusts, riding out the orgasm until he felt Tseng shiver and all of his weight rested on Vincent.

Vincent carefully supported Tseng's head and lay him slowly back on the temple floor. The Turk had lost consciousness from the intensity. He pulled out of him slowly and sat back just to stare at the beauty of his ward with affectionate eyes. Tseng lay splayed out on the smooth reflective floor like a sacrifice made of pure love. His skin was flushed yet still reflected the lanterns' light, absorbing it and making his skin glow like that of an ancient spirit. His hair fanned out around him like pool of midnight, shimmering and beautiful. Vincent smiled and leaned down kissed harsh bruise on his neck and made a trail of butterfly kisses down his chest, licking and cleaning the mess made. In the defiling of their motherland temple, Vincent had willingly and devoutly worshiped another. The gods could not be found in such a vastly materialistically decorated place. No, he found himself close to Gaia and Leviathan through the strung pleasure of praying to Tseng's altar. So many had tried to defile this temple, slash the walls and tear the tapestries that decorated it. So many had tried to burn it and all the knowledge inside, but though it was worn and aged within than it should've been, he never found rejection in his body.

He leaned close to Tseng's ear knowing that somewhere in the cloud of pleasure induced sleep, he could hear. "Wǒ ài nǐ, Tseng."

Tseng woke up in a new hotel room, his body well rested and daylight in his face. The post festival smell was comforting and he pulled the cover of him to go the balcony. He found himself clean from top to bottom and a fresh pair of sleep pants on. He smiled a bit and got up. He went out the glass door and breathed deep the damp air of Wutai, knowing that while he would never choose to live there ever again he would always love his country for giving him life. He rubbed his arms, leaning on the rail and stared out on the horizon of rooftops and watched the birds fly overhead. He didn't flinch when he heard footsteps approach him and the smell of tobacco filled his senses. A coffee cup was held in front of him. He took it and passed a serene glance to Reno as his only greeting. Reno blew out a puff of smoke.

"Ya know, it's against company policy to use missions for pleasure, yo," Reno said, moving his cigarette to drink his coffee.

Tseng smirked against the rim of his cup. "Did you tell Rude that?"

"Heh! I dunno what you're talkin' about, yo. Rude was just here enjoyin' the lights on his time off. Nothin' special."

"Vincent visiting his ancestral home was mere coincidence." Tseng sipped the coffee; his body humming with the memory of Vincent's loving care."

"What a coinky-dink, eh?"

"Yes, only the lantern festival has such chance meetings."

"Speaking of, how did it feel to see him again? Seeing the man who slaved you out."

Tseng swallowed and the coldest smile Reno had ever seen came to his lips. "It was glorious."

l

A/N: so as I nice little gift to my reviewers I wrote this. Also, while play Assassin's Creed, I found a strange glitch…I punched an eagle….no seriously. I punched a fucking eagle when in landed on the viewpoint. I've never felt so badass. . don't ask how it happened, I have no clue…I just know his eagle friends aren't going to let him live that crap down.

Anyway, though this was set in the WOD universe it's not cannon. I just wanted a break from plot. You'll probably get more of these as I move along. Tseng and Vincent, what an amazing drool worthy pairing. Anyway, anyone can request an Omake simply because my brain needs the exercise.


End file.
